


A Not Too Unwelcome Surprise

by sea_pig



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unhappy marriage, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_pig/pseuds/sea_pig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Maria have had their differences. Hell, its hard to remember that they love each other, sometimes. But they're still husband and wife, no matter what surprises lie ahead.</p>
<p>(This is a post-revolutionary war fic, but before James starts abusing Maria.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not Too Unwelcome Surprise

“Get the fuck out of my way!” He screamed, after their argument had dragged on much longer than it should’ve, in his opinion. Maria moved to the side without another word, not even looking at him as he hurried past, out the door. 

He didn't look at her, either. 

As he stormed out of the house, he knew he'd made a mistake. It was colder than a goddamn glacier out here, and he hadn't thought to bring himself a jacket. 

No matter. The bar would be warm enough, and after he was good and drunk he'd find a girl to take him to her apartment, or house, or... whatever. Wherever the fuck she lived, he'd be snug as a bug. Bar girls never argued with him, or stood in his way (except to show off their asses), nothing like what Maria did. Screw her. Or, in this case, don't. 

He stumbled in the front door the next morning after a long night spent... not sleeping. In his absence, the entire first floor had been scrubbed clean. He didn't notice. He never did.

Maria had spent the day after James left cursing his name and cleaning. She hoped it would at least put him in a better mood, or maybe, if she had the kind of luck she never seemed to get, he’d compliment her on it. If he had complimented her, that would have made her day, and maybe she'd have let him take her to bed that night. But no, he was so dimwitted he barely even noticed she was there, or all the work she did, and he sure as hell didn't see the slow rounding of her stomach. 

“James,” she spoke up, halfway through a silent lunch of potato soup that she'd spent all day slaving over and that he was just sitting and eating without a word to her. 

“Hmm?” He didn't even bother to swallow, grunting something that could have been a questioning, ‘What?’ but was most likely just the barest sign of his acknowledgement. 

“I have something important to tell you.” She waited for James to swallow his next spoonful before continuing, “I'm pregnant.”

This time he actually dignified her with a worded response, a startled, “Seriously?!” followed by a surprised coughing fit.   
She couldn't help but smile at seeing him actually react to her for once, his eyes lit up with… Excitement? “Yes, seriously.”

“That's-that's great!” he sputtered, still coughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to vortexofdeduction and DeDe for betaing!


End file.
